pzm_fanfaktyfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Fanfik użytkownika Hussarya33 cz. 40
<< Poprzednia część UNIWERSYTET URANICZNY - Niestety, komora testowa potrzebna do tego eksperymentu jest niedostępna. W zamian proponujemy pokaz na żywo wojskowych androidów. Jeszcze raz przepraszamy za utrudnienia. - Pokaz robotów na żywo? I tak po prostu nic do roboty? W końcu jakaś odmiana – stwierdził Rahip. - Może dla ciebie, ja bym wolał już stąd iść. A w ogóle, dlaczego przechodzimy przez te testy zamiast to olać i szukać kryształu? – Gladus powiedział na głos to, o czym wszyscy myśleli od dawna. Słysząc to Luke i Doktor głęboko się zamyślili szukając jakieś przekonującej odpowiedzi. W końcu zdecydowali się na uniwersalną odpowiedź: - Bo tak!!! – krzyknęli prawie równocześnie. – A teraz chodźmy, bo przegapimy pokaz. – dodał Luke. Przeszli przez drzwi i zobaczyli stojącego do nich tyłem robota. Miał smukłą, białą obudowę z której wystawała kamera. Stał na trzech nogach i blokował całe przejście. - To niby ten android? Przecież one mają humanoidalną postawę. – odparł Doktor. - A w ogóle na co on czeka? – spytała się Leila. – Nie powinien atakować kogoś? - Nie mów tak, bo jeszcze się obróci i nas zaatakuje. Ale no naprawdę, stoi w miejscu i patrzy na ścianę, gdyby chociaż na przejście, to rozumiem, że wypatruje wroga – dodał Gladus. - A w tej pozycji i tak go chyba widać. Sprawdzę co tam jest. – stwierdził Luke wystrzeliwując dwa portale. Jeden z nich trafił naprzeciwko robota. Wtedy droid się lekko obrócił, a z jego boków wyszły dwa wielolufowe karabiny maszynowe. Mruknął coś niezrozumiale i rozpoczął ostrzał. Luke jednak zdążył wyłączyć portal, więc pociski trafiły w ścianę. Wystrzelił też pocisk rakietowy w stronę robota, który eksplodował. - Czy naprawdę za każdym razem coś musi nas atakować? A wszystko się zapowiadało tak spokojnie. – Z zawodem rzuciła Leila. - Mogło być gorzej, wyraźnie to coś ma wąski kąt patrzenia, brak czujników ruchu, dźwięku, ciepła, możliwości przemieszczania się, nie wygląda zbyt stabilnie, a zamontowane w tym działka już wychodzą z użycia – „przynajmniej w takich państwach, jak USC” dodał w myślach, a gdyby był na miejscu Geralt, powiedziałby to na głos. Wiadomo, że WRP woli w nieskończoność modernizować swoje uzbrojenie, niż budować nowe. Polacy jedyni mają czołgi i jako jedni z nielicznych jeszcze utrzymują samoloty (oprócz nich mają je jeszcze Arabowie). - Tyle dobrego, można zajść od tyłu i rozwalić… Ale no naprawdę, było tak pięknie, idziemy, strzelasz tymi portalami, przechodzimy przez nie i od nowa. A w ogóle, musiałeś się z nimi męczyć? Przecież przelecielibyśmy na Jet-Packach i by nie było problemu. – Leila w końcu powiedziała to, co chciała od początku. - My przelecimy, a reszta? – Luke pokazał resztę oddziału, a jego skrzydło „przypadkiem” zatrzymało się na Doktorze. – Dobra, Rahip się przeteleportuje… Ale reszta nie ma takich zdolności, nawet mityczne umiejętności Zakonników nie zawsze wystarczą. Musieliśmy się dostosować do reszty… - nie czekając na odpowiedź Leili Luke, z wysuniętą wyrzutnią rakiet, wyszedł z pomieszczenia i ruszył dalej. Reszta ruszyła za nim. Nagle zobaczył przed sobą kolejnego robota. Luke już chciał wystrzelić pocisk, ale kątem oka zobaczył szybko galopującego Doktora, który nie zdążyłby wyhamować. Kuc ślizgał się na kopytach powoli wytracając prędkość, aż w końcu uderzył w robota. Droid się zachwiał i zaczął się przewracać. Wrzeszcząc wysunął karabiny i rozpoczął całkiem przypadkowy ostrzał podłogi. W końcu uderzył w nią, karabiny się schowały, a oko zgasło. Następna część >> Kategoria:Fanfiki Kategoria:Hussarya33 Kategoria:Fanfik użytkownika Hussarya33